This application relates to an electrical wall cover system wherein modular individual covers mate with an outer frame.
As electrical accessories become more numerous and complex, the related wall outlets also require the ability to provide more variety. As an example, there are single gang, double gang, triple gang, and quad gang wall plates that are widely utilized. These wall plates would cover one, two, three, and four (respectively) electrical items. In modern installations, an electrical receptacle, a switch, etc. may be utilized at any location in any wall covering
It has been proposed in the past to have modular cover plate systems, with the plate coverings being assembled together with interfitting structure. These proposed systems have been somewhat deficient, at least in that the outer covering frame has not been attached to the individual covering plates, and thus assembly has been more complex than may be desirable.